What If Scenarios
by Kami no Uzumaki
Summary: This is just a list of idea's that I cannot find the time to write so I will give a brief example of what it is like in my head, and any and all those interested are welcomed to try the idea out yourself. The ideas will soon range from just Bleach or Naruto for they will cross into other anime and games and even crossovers. Just send me a PM or review if interested.
1. To Protect One Thing

**This is not an official story, but something I would like someone too actually try, I've been thinking of a lot of 'What If' Scenarios which could have happened in some anime, and so I decided to make them and see the results. This will account in not just one anime but multiple some may be single and others may be crossovers, but I assure it won't just be Naruto or Bleach.**

**This one in particular though has been bugging me CONSTANTLY so yeah its the first one to go. If you are interested in any of these ideas feel free to give me a PM.**

**Manga/Anime: Bleach**

**'What If' Scenarios**

**To Protect One Thing**

The first thing Kurosaki Ichigo woke up to was the bright sun glaring from the blinds of his room, the blistering light stung his eyes causing him to give out a grunt of annoyance. Then he regretted that smallest action as a pain in his head echoed within his head. It felt as it a stampede of elephants were running rampant inside his skull.

_'Man, what happened last night...'_

His hand would have laid on his forehead, but to his slight confusion Ichigo found his hand stuck between something very soft. Blinking in confusion he clenched his hand only to feel his hand grab hold of something very soft and yet _firm._ At first in his drowsy state he thought it was a pillow, but then all the alarm bells in his head went off when his _pillow_ let out a soft _moan._

Instinctively his hand fondled the 'pillow' again getting another moan which only solidified his increasing worry and fear. His head moved robotically moved to his left, and for that moment Ichigo felt two things.

Awe, complete and utter awe at the perfect _angel_ that lay at his side, it was clearly a woman with a very curvaceous build with a bust size he could literally feel was big possibly around D-cup, perhaps double D? His eyes trailed up the woman's clearly naked form finding it completely hard to tear his gaze away as he looked up her glistening skin, her long strawberry blond tresses and supple lips. Her long legs and wide hips made give a echoing gulp as heat started to rush toward every part of his face.

And his second head...

_'Oh shit!_

Willing _that_ part of himself down Ichigo's eyes soon found his eyes landing on a pair of very familiar hair clips.

Then that second reaction kicked in.

It was _fear_.

_'Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit, TRIPLE SHIT, Tatsuki is gonna fucking kill me!'_

Indeed, his fears would proven correct as the woman was one of his close friends, Inoue Orihime, stark naked as the day she was born. His one arm was wrapped around her firmly while his other was smushed in-between her bountiful mounds of what Kon would call the Valley of the Gods.

That Valley felt more like a fucking time bomb ready to go off

_'Seriously, what the fuck happened last night?!'_

Frantically he moved about only to stop when he saw his own state of dress...

He was naked too...

His eyes grew so wide that could have rolled out of the sockets, the implications of what could have, would have may have happened flashed in his head, and his fear grew to such a level that he started to turn pale. Then he noticed his surroundings, and found that he was not at his home, but was instead at Orhime's.

Then last nights events came rushing back once his eyes landed on his Substitute Shinigami Badge which somehow had landed on the ceiling fan of Orihime's bedroom. He and his friends had come back after rescuing Rukia from Soul Society, but then Urahara threw a party for their save return, and then things got fuzzy when the man offered them some sake. Naturally they felt they were too young for alcohol, but with some taunting and jeering by Yoruichi they caved and went at it.

Then the last thing he could remember was Orhime dramatically worrying over his wounds he received during the invasion which led her to crying at one point, and feeling the need to make sure she got home he decided to take her back. Then his vision blurred when they got their for they accidentally tripping through her door, and Ichigo just remembered starin into her shocked eyes as their lips touched one another.

Then one thing led to another, as a moment of passion just surged forth, and before he knew they were...

Ichigho's face _burned_ as he finally remembered what happened and then, only then Ichigo decided that he had to get out, and try to get some semblance of self control before he did anything further. So carefully he pulled himself from Orihime missing the disappointed frown on her face as she slept before pulling the covers over her body. With that done he quickly dressed himself, and grabbing his badge he quickly left leaving a small note for Orihime on the way out.

He had to get his head on straight, his mind was just spinning out of control right now...

He never saw Orihime's nether regions leak out with her liquids mixed in with some white liquid.

**Two Days Later**

Arisawa Tatsuki knew something was wrong with her best friend Orihime Inoue since she had refused to come to school for the past two days, and after deciding to go visit her. Imagine her surprise when she finally gets a text message from Orihime to come by so she could speak with her about something in private.

Naturally she sped toward Orihime's home intent to see if she was truly okay, but when she got their Tatsuki was in for a shock for when she opened the door she found the usual innocent and exuberant Orihime with bags under her eyes, while she looked a tad green, but red marks streaked down her eyes showing that she had been crying for an unknown amount of time, but judging by how red her eyes were Tatsuki guessed she'd been doing it for days now.

''Tatsuki-chan...so glad you could make it''

''Orihime! Oh my god, whats wrong? Are you okay?'' she rushed to her friends side, but the teenager just shook her head as she gripped two objects in hand which Tatsuki noticed.

''Tatsuki, I need to talk with you...something happened between me and...and...Kurosaki-kun. And...I think...I think...I'm...'' she couldn't finish as just pulled out the object in her right hand destroying Tatsuki's confusion and replacing it with shock as she was looking down at a Pregnancy Test.

And it was positive...

Then her confusion turned into righteous female fury...

_'Kurosaki Ichigo you are so dead!'_

Seeing the intense anger on her friends face, Orihime quickly spoke up, ''Please Tatsuki-chan, don't be mad at him...but...I...I would like to go see him...and tell him myself. He deserves to know what happened when we did..._that.''_ she finished with a small blush. Tatsuki slightly calmed down at Orihime's behest, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna make that strawberry bastard beg for forgiveness!

Oh he would pay!

''Come on then, let's go see Ichigo now!'' she said to Orihime's reluctance before she grabbed her wrist before pulling her along as they made their way to Ichigo's house.

**Kurosaki Household**

Kurosaki Isshin knew something was wrong with his son since he returned from the Soul Society although the boy didn't know that. Still he was worried for him, and his sisters were even more worried since Ichigo had kept himself locked in his bedroom not even going to school for the past two days. The only time he ever left his bedroom was to either go use the bathroom, take a shower and grab a bite to eat.

Hell most of the time he didn't even do that and Yuzu had to leave his food at the foot of his door...

Scratching his chin Isshin thought to himself, ''What happened to the boy, I wonder?'' he asked himself just before he heard the doorbell rang. Curious he gave a shout that he was coming before making his way to the door. He was surprised to see both Ichigo's childhood friend Tatsuki and his other friend Inoue Orihime however being a trained doctor Isshin could clearly see the second girl was in a state of sickness from the way she wobbled where she stood. Still, putting up his award winning grin he welcomed the two with his arms open wide.

''Ah! Ichigo's friends! Tatsuki-chan, Orihime-chan, how are you two today!'' he asked only for a bead of sweat to fall from his head when Tatsuki gave him a cold dead glare that if he were any less of a man he would be left shivering in place.

''Get. Ichigo. Down. Here. Now.'' she said through gritted teeth as a vein pulsated from hef forehead, and being wise enough to know to comply with an angry females demands Isshin quickly ran up to Ichigo's room. Ignoring the door he kicked it open before dragging his son from his bed kicking and screaming.

''OI, What the hell goat-chin!?''

''SHUT UP BOY AND GET DOWN HERE!''

''Why, can't you see I'm busy?!''

''Busy moping around like some sort of kicked puppy?! Get your ass in gear boy, Tatsuki-chan and Orihime-chan are here to see you, so get DOWN here!'' then Ichigo didn't respond just before he was sent hurling down stairs before he landed in a heap at the foot of the staircase. But Ichigo was too shocked to even utter a word even when he saw the two females waiting in the living room.

Standing up, Ichigo gave a sigh before he walked out only to hold back a grimace at Orihime's state. It caused a surge of guilt rush out of every part of his body as he believed to have her hurt her physically and emotionally.

''A-ah T-Tatsuki? I-I-Inoue? What's up?'' he asked only for Inoue to look down as Tatsuki gnashed her teeth.

''Whats up?..._Whats up?...__**WHATS UP!?**_ Is that all you have too say you bastard?'' she said causing Ichigo to frown before replying.

''What do you-'' he was silenced as Orihime who saw Tatsuki about to deck him in the face stood between her as she boldly faced the shocked Ichigo. Gently holding the object in hand hiding it from view Orihime spoke as her cheeks started to darken.

''K-Kurosaki-kun, T-there's something I-i-I need to tell you about what happened after...after...we...did..._that...''_she stuttered out while Ichigo's face darkened considerably at what Orihime was referring to.

''Y-Yes?'' he choked out only for Orihime to close her eyes before she showed him the object in hand, blinking he looked at what it was only for his eyes to widen when he saw that it was a pregnancy test an seeing the results of it.

''Y-Y-Y-Your...'' he couldn't finish as Orhime did so for him...

''Y-Yes, I-I am pregnant...Your going to be a father K-Kurosaki-kun...''

isshin who was overhearing the conversation from upstairs felt his blood run cold at what he just heard before his mind officially snapped.

'OH MY GOD MASAKI-CHAN, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A GRANDCHILD!''

Ichigo just stood there not even noticing his father's outburst just staring down at Orihime in shock, and to her surprise there wasn't repulsion or being sickened by her for letting this happen, but just a void of nothingness as he just stared at her shock. In reality though Ichigo's mind just went blank as her words just echoed within the depths o his inner world.

_'I'm going to be a dad...I'm going to be a dad...I'm going to be a dad...'_

Then it was to all their shock a small true smile crossed his face before he uttered only a few words.

''I'm going to be a father...''

Then naturally like any male would act when this news is given to them, Ichigo passed out falling to the floor not hearing Inoue's worried yell for his name.

**End**

**Small I know, but this is just a basic of what this What If Senario is like in my mind. Ichigo is going to be a father, and in my head this gives him an even better reason to fight and survive all the hardships of the future. Because he has his family, and the woman with his unborn child waiting for him. **

**Now onto the rules...**

**1: Ichigo must bond with Orihime or any woman you decide is up to you, but I prefer Orihime. He must come to terms that he is going to be a parent at a young age, and must plan a way to support his family while he must build a relationship with the woman he consummated with to have his unborn child.**

**2: Ichigo must resolve to become stronger then ever before, take his training seriously to the point he is not afraid to take down his hollow and assert authority over his power. To take the reigns and become King of over his powers, and by extension his hybrid status.**

**3: This rule is incredibly important, and while it comes natural to any soon to be parent this is much more severe in Ichigo's case. He must be severely protective of Orihime (or the whoever you choose the woman to be) and his unborn child, to the point he threatened to murder Kurotsuchi Mayuri who found out about his child's existence and thought of ways to experiment on him. To the point of this and make his statement clear Ichigo could tear off Mayuri's limb or break every bone in his body to the point he had to be held back by the rest of the Gotei 13.**

**4: Single pairing is advised, but if you want you can ad more, but no more then 2 others.**

**Beyond that go wild!**


	2. The One True King

**Another What If Scenario if anyone is interested.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Did you know sochi? That the name I gave you had a deeper meaning? Well let me tell you, I named you Ichigo which means to protect one thing. I wonder what you will wish to protect when you get older, will it be your sisters? Will it be your family? Your friends perhaps? Tell me my son...what is it you want to protect...''~Kurosaki Masaki_

**The One True King**

Anguish...

Anguish was a feeling a 16 year old Kurosaki Ichigo knew all to well infact you could say he had known the feeling ever since he lost his mother Masaki when he was 9 years old. Having her dead bloodied body cooling above him had been a traumatic scene that he truly never recovered from. Her dull lifeless eyes staring back at him had always haunted him for years taunting and jeering at him with how powerless and helpless he was to save his mother.

Masaki was the center of his families world, his sisters loved her and looked up to her for guidance, his father loved her unconditionally, and it was her presence that made him less of a goofball. To him though his mother was the centerpiece of what made his world go around she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, her radiant smile, loving hugs, and sweet nothings she used to tell him before going to bed. Out of everyone Ichigo had been the one hurt the most with her death, and it haunted him for years feeling the anguish of losing her. He blamed himself for her death, and no manner of his father telling him it wasn't his fault had changed that line of thought.

Since her death Ichigo grew to never want to experience that feeling of anguish ever again it was why he put up a scowl to mask the pain he felt. Having two younger sisters he toughened himself up for their sakes, and chose from their on to protect his family. He took his training at the Dojo seriously, and after besting his friend Tatsuki quit altogether. From their on he went to school like any other kid, and as he grew he changed.

He scowled most of the time and never smiled if on rare occasions this in turn made him look more scary looking to his generation in school, but his closest friends knew that was just how he was. He got into fights with delinquents over the color of his hair or because they were pestering his friends this in turn earned him a sort of a bad reputation in school, but the eldest Kurosaki sibling didn't care all that much.

It was only when he became a shinigami that his life changed through another shinigami by the name of Kuchiki Rukia his life had changed. He had finally attained the power he needed to protect his family and friends even if had cost him a life of normalcy. To finally have the power to protect those he cared for was all that mattered to him. Welcoming the power, and status that came with it Ichigo was thrust into a world so unlike his own.

Over time he came to get used to the world beyond his own, a world of spiritual entities, somehow it felt natural to him as if a piece of him had finally be reunited with him. Of course this life came with its challenges, rescuing Rukia from an unjust punishment in no small amount of giving him her power to save his sisters from a hollow. He took the fight directly to the home of all Shinigami, the Headquarters of the Shinigami, Soul Society.

It was a foolish plan, suicidal and downright insane, but he was not going to back down from anyone or anything. He owed Rukia for saving him and his sisters, and he was a man that paid back his debts one way or another, and no amount of something like facing the entire Gotei 13 would stop him. He had made a promise to himself after his mother's death to always protect his friends and family, and he followed that oath through blood and steel.

In the end he saved Rukia at the cost of nearly dieing after by a traitor of Soul Society, but he had done it. He had done the impossible, an invasion on the Soul Society and _succeeded!_

From then on his life went back to normal besides his duty to being a Substitute Shinigami, but he now had the power to protect his friends and family with it he swore to protect them all from the threats that threatened his home, but more to himself he fought to protect them so he would never experience that same anguish he felt when his mother died. It filled a gap in his heart, a temporary fix to his pain, but one he fought with all he had to keep.

However fate seemed to always want to screw with his life...

Kurosaki Ichigo, 16 years old was feeling pure agonizing anguish flood every fiber of his being once again something he never wanted to feel again only now it tore into his very being, and ate away at his soul. He fought and fought, drenched his zanpakuto in the blood of his foes, defied the Soul Society altogether only to end up this far. To watch the life of someone who in such a short amount of time earned a deep place in his heart ready to sacrifice her life to save him, and the world of both the living and the dead.

He didn't want this, he didn't want to lose her, but as he watched Senna ready to sacrifice herself to stabilize the two worlds with the power of the Blanks he felt the haunting realization that as he was he was _powerless_ and _helpless_ to protect her, and save the two worlds from colliding.

''Senna!...'' he uttered, clenching his fists so hard his nails dug into his flesh causing blood to seep from his trembling fists. The girl, Senna he didn't know how or when, but this girl in their time together had grown very close. So much infact he would dare say he began to like her, but to see her willing to sacrifice her life for him, and to stabilize the worlds in return of ending her existence.

It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair, but Senna didn't deserve this!

He wished he could do something _anything_ to stop this, but what could he do? He was only a Shinigami!

Deep within his inner world however two different entities were speaking as the world around them ravaged on in a storm of lighting, and heavy rain. The countless skyscrapers stood tall, but the immense rain was flooding the street's below with the water level rising. The two entities however stood facing one another with one looking like a polar opposite to Ichigo with his shinigami uniform inverted to be mostly white and underneath to be black. His hair with bleached white while his eyes were different, the whites of his eyes were pitch black while his pupils were a rich golden shade.

The other was an older looking man with a ever flowing red/black cloak that was tattered at the end while he had a white collar folded out from beneath the cloak. His hair was a wavy black while his eyes were a shade of cold black. He wore low heeled boots while over his eyes was a pair of brown tinted sun glasses.

The Ichigo copy bore a rather serious expression as he looked at the chaos going on around them, **''The King is in turmoil Zangetsu he is thinking of anyway possible to save his **_**Queen**_**. ****I've never seen him in all his life this broken up...not since the death of our mother.''** the inverted Ichigo said as he stared wistfully out at the raging storm going on around them. Zangetsu for his part looked up at the skies he felt the rain pelting against his skin, the bolts of lightning streaked across the sky with the roar of the winds carrying his master's pain. His despair echoed all around him, and it made the spirit truly feel for Ichigo.

''True, Ichigo has always fought to fill in that hole in his heart, but with this Senna I could feel his heart was healing, but with this...I fear for him.'' he said making the other spirit glance his way with a narrowed gaze.

**''That may be, but...there is a way to save her question is...will you be willing to lend him your _true_ power, Zangetsu?''** he questioned which he got a sharp glance from the black clothed man.

''...You know the consequences if I did if I were to unlock his true power it could cause his soul to destroy itself, and that's not adding in the fact if I did it he could very well implode from the flux of spiritual energy he would receive!'' he spat, but the inverted Ichigo just kept his narrowed eyes on him.

**''Do you have so little faith in the King? We have both been with him since he was born, and we both know he will go to the farthest reaches to ensure he protects his loved ones. He is too stubborn to die, and I am dead sure he would crawl out of Hell by his teeth if need be to ensure his loved ones safety. Now are you really going to tell me you will deny him this one chance of happiness over something so stupid as that? Or have you also forgotten the fact that WE ARE HIS POWER! WHETHER HE'S READY OR NOT HAS NO MERIT IF HE CANNOT OR DOES NOT HAVE THE WILL WIELD US AT OUR FULL POWER BECAUSE THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SENNA DIES BEFORE HIS EYES!''** the black and white Ichigo shouted in a uncharacteristic state of rage towards the much older man.

Zangetsu just stared at Ichigo's hollow counterpart before releasing a sigh, the words had merit enough so to combat his own. His worry was well placed if he did indeed unleash Ichigo's true power, but if Senna did die he feared for the mental and emotional state Ichigo would be in afterwards. It was painfully obvious to him and the other side of Ichigo's power that the Kurosaki was developing a connection to Senna enough so that those feelings grew to a level that it was healing the hole in his heart and soul from the death of their mother.

The risk was great, so monumental if something went wrong an even bigger threat then all of Hell being unleashed paled in comparison. But, those words reminded him that his wielder was a man whose resolve if tempered and controlled held the power to sunder the very heavens, and crush anyone that dared to stand in his way. It had always been like that, if opposed to protect those he cared for then Ichigo always stood up in arms ready and willing to go against anyone and he proved that by attacking and toppling Soul Society in his invasion to rescue Rukia from her unjust execution.

That was a mindset fit for someone great...

Someone who fought for those he cared for...

Someone that would alter the course of History!

That was a mindset fit for a King!

With his choice made Zangetsu nodded, ''You're right for too long he's been struggling with not even half of his true power. He's already proven to me what kind of man he is and I know without a doubt he will be someone that will become something great. For that reason, I will bestow upon him his birthright...'' with Shiro nodding in confirmation, Zangetsu closed his eyes as his body burst into a pillar of blue spiritual flames. Shiro himself burst into a pillar of black tinted red flames which soon started to meld into one another.

''Ichigo...''

The Kurosaki tensed up once he heard his zanpakuto speak to him.

_'Z-zangetsu-ossan?!'_

'Ichigo, hear me and take in what I say and do. If you wish to save this girl...then remember my words. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Remember this, and embrace the teachings I've taught you and always remember the man you are and not that man others want you too be. Embrace the power I bestow upon you, and use to at its greatest to save that girl.'' he said the two powers started to become one. The effects started to blind the entire inner world in a bright light as the two entites started to fade in the light.

Ichigo felt confusion swell up inside him, but his eyes started widn once he felt his body started to give off an all new level of reiryoku. It swelled up his entire body down to the very tips of his fingers. Empowering him, gifting him with power the likes of which he had never felt before. It was exhilarating to the point he felt he was invincible.

_'W-what do you mean? What are you doing?!'_

'Don't worry, you'll understand in time, I will be purged from this world, but my existence will stay with you. I am giving back what is rightfully yours, your birthright which you will use to save Senna. Use it how and what you will, but always remember the price that comes with more power becomes steeper with each stepping stone you walk over. Follow your instincts, and save Senna...and EMBRACE YOUR TRUE SELF, ICHIGO!'

Still confused with the old mans words the urge rescue Senna overcame all else that pegged his mind. He closed his eyes as the power engulfing his being became much more intense saturating his body as it caused the area around him to catch on fire from the seer pressure and heat excluding off his reiatsu. His bankai zanpakuto started to break down to the utter confusion of Senna who watched from her position from within the core of the tree that was the blanks.

_'W-what is he doing...?' _She watched in amazement as Ichigo's blade completely vanished into blue and red spiritual particles only to separate at both his hands. Then the blue and red particles touched both ends of both his palms which resulted into the manifestation of two separate blades forming from the particles. Her eyes watched as the blades formed as Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to staring at her, and she felt what resolve she had to stop him wilt to nothing. His once intense brown eyes were now a golden amber that radiated a power she couldn't begin to fathom.

_'I don't know what's happening to me...but I will trust in your words Ossan...I will save Senna no matter the cost!'_

The blades formed to completion resulting in Ichigo's body to let loose a pillar of spiritual power. The shockwave alone vaporized the entire forest around him into spiritual particles which slowly started to gather into Ichigo's body. Vanishing in a shunpo he appeared directly infront of Senna before the girl barely even caught him disappear.

''I will save you Senna...I won't let you die like this...I won't allow it...'' still holding his blades he crossed his arms around her safely pulling her close with his swords held infront of the two in a protective gesture. Senna gasped as she felt herself meld into Ichigo's body causing her cheeks to flush at the close contact. But her eys soon widened a she watched something completely spectacular and out of the norm of what she's ever experienced.

The reiryoku in the air, everything from what was left of the forests to the ground, to the air itself, everything was vanishing into blue spiritual particles which were swirling and being absorbed into Ichigo's body. The blanks themselves started shimmer before disappearing under Ichigo's increasingly powerful reiatsu. Her eyes caught the strange vein like line glowing blue as they ran all across Ichigo's forearms, hands, fingers while they continued up and all over his body. Growing worried she looked and spoke to him as the world around them started to vanish as the spiritual power was being continually absorbed into Ichigo's body.

''Stop! Ichigo, stop! Your hurting yourself!''

''NO!'' he grunted out keeping his hold on her he snapped his gaze upwards noting the sky was tearing as the spiritual power of the dimension broke down, and began to be absorbed into him.

''I won't lose you! I will NOT allow you to be taken from me! _I swore an oath to protect you! __**I SWORE to safe you and I will not be stopped NOW!''**_

''Ichigo...'' what else could she say? She was too stunned at the determination he was showing. To risk his own health and life for her was beyond what she could ever ask or hope for from him. She wanted him and the world of the living to be safe, but he was too intent to make sure she came back with him.

If Senna would have looked a bit deeper she would have seen the growing veins cover Ichigo's entire body as his amber eyes started to glow completely azure. The whites of his eyes to his amber irises were flooded by this royal bright blue glow. Gnashing his teeth Ichigo pushed on as he continued to absorb the reiryoku into the air, quelling the existence of the blanks and using their energy to restore the barrier between the Living World and Soul Society from colliding.

At the far end of the Valley of Screams the Shinigami that came with Ichigo saw the disturbance in the air, and watched the spectacle as everything in the dimension began to break down into a mass of spiritual particles. All of which were swirling into the center of the dimension which was in form of a giant glowing golden sphere.

''What's going on!?'' Renji shouted as Byakuya narrowed his eyes upon the area around him before looking towards the center of the sphere.

''…..Kurosaki...'' he mumbled, if there was anyone that would do something so reckless it was that boy. He didn't why, but he felt Ichigo had done something to cause this he was always at the center of a storm of some kind!

''It matters not, we need to leave otherwise we risking get pulled into whatever is happening!'' Captain Suì-Fēng said making Renji and Rangiku look at hr surprise as ikkaku scowled as he looked up at the sphere.

''But what about Ichigo?! He's still stuck in there!'' Renji shouted only to get a cold look from the woman.

''He knew the consequences of his actions, and he will pay for them with his life. Whether he survives or not matters not too us we need to retreat before the dimension collapses on us.'' she stated coldly.

**Craaaack!**

Before anyone could say anything else, the looked up at the sound only to see the sky tearing itself apart.

''We need to get out of here, NOW!'' Soifon shouted causing Byakuya to nod a bit hesitantly. Opening up a senkaimon, he grabbed Rukia in time ignoring her protests as Kenpachi stoically glanced one more time at the sphere before he grabbed Rangiku and Renji before throwing them on his shoulders as Yachiru situated herself on his head. Glancing at Ikkaku he saw him nod as well.

''Let's go!''

_'You better make it out of this alive, we still have our fight to finish, Ichigo!' _Zaraki thought as he ignored the two shinigami on his shoulders struggling attempts as he and the rest of the Shinigami escaped through the senkaimon.

With Ichigo and Senna, the woman holding onto Ichigo as his body started to glow more fiercely into a deep shade of azure. His two blades trembled as they too stared to absorb the spiritual particles themselves. Senna had hr face against his chest to hide her flowing tears as her worry for him pulled at every fiber of her being. She felt his body rumble and quake, and unknown to her the veins started to connect to Ichigo's eyes and heart.

''_**I will save you! I will save you! I WILL SAVE YOU DAMMIT!''**_

_'I...I know you will, you idiot!'_ was all she could think just before Ichigo pulled her closer before snapped his head back and let loose a realm shattering scream.

_**''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''**_

The golden sphere condensed the realm became unstable as the last of the spiritual energy was absorbed into Ichigo's body. The sphere grew smaller and smaller until it was just the size of Ichigo and Senna themselves. Then in the darkness it let loose bright rays of light before it imploded in a great flash of light.

**Living World-Kurosaki Household**

Isshin was a bit worried for his son, ever since Urahara told him on the events that transpired between his son and the girl Senna he knew it would be inevitable. He knew his son would charge head first to save her, but he knew it was more then that. He had seen the look in his eyes, Ichigo felt and cared too much for Senna too let her go. And when it came to Ichigo he knew the boy would do everything and anything to ave her.

But the question remained...how far would he go?

Too appease his time he was watching T.V, his hand was resting on Yuzu's sleeping head as Karin lay asleep on the chair. The two girls were worried for Ichigo due to his late absence and naturally they fell asleep waiting in the living room. He sighed, sometimes that boy...

_''And now-W-wait what?! Bring it up!''_ the news reported spoke urgently on the T.V making him perk up. Looking to the T.V screen Isshin's eyes bulged beyond believe. He watched as the reported stood on the outskirts of Karakura as she pointed up at the sky to see a blue glowing shooting figure was streaking its way forth across the sky.

_''Y-you see it here everyone, it looks to be a meteorite? No its too small...wait where did it go!?''_ The reported spoke.

''W-what the?'' he said as the 'thing' just vanished...

Where did it...?

**Crash!**

Isshin shot up as his house rumbled from the sound of a crash sounding off which spooked the two girls, but he was looking up to see it came from Ichigo's room. Before the two girls could get their bearings Isshin had already shot up the stairs.

''What the hell happen-'' Isshin shouted as he opened Ichigo's door only to go silent as he saw the chaos that was Ichigo's room. Where was once a ceiling was now one giant hole, flaming cinders fell to the floor. But his attention was on ichigo's bed which shockingly enough remained intact, but that was probably because of the fact he saw his _son_ embracing that Senna girl while the both of them were glowing a bit golden just before it ended, but the two were floating just before they softly landed on the mattress.

He could only stand there...before he promptly fainted.

**End**

**Thus ends another idea/What If Scenario, now anyone is allowed to take these ideas up and can do what they will with them. Just want too share them with you all and spread more Bleach story ideas out there. Kami knows there isn't enough of them.**

**To clear it up for anyone that's confused, this is an idea based off my theory of Ichigo's hybrid status. His Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy qualities are what allowed him to fully absorb the spiritual power into his body instead of just repairing a weapon or feeding off the power itself.**

**PM or review if interested.**


End file.
